Crash of the Titans/Glitches
These are glitches that are found in Crash of the Titans. Fly out of bounds This glitch enables Crash to fly out of bounds in certain air board segments. This can be done in The Emerald Pity, Temple of Zoom (segment), The Blizzard of Claws, Life's a Beach (segment), and Calamityville Horror. It can be done against a wall by jumping over to the wall, jumping up, taking out Aku Aku, jumping up again, and taking out Aku Aku again. By repeating this strategy and getting higher and higher, Crash will eventually break the barriers and can go anywhere outside the level until he dies. This also reveals the outer-structure of the level, especially how outside the Calamityville Horror is just like the outside of the Uka Tree, but it's an infinite black space. Brat Girl pass-through This glitch will always happen when the cutscene where Cortex gets replaced is played in the level The Temple of Zoom; it will happen when Nina says "Take out the trash Girls". When the Brat Girls walk towards the screen, the camera will actually pass through their hands, but the inside is of the same appearance of the outside. Walk out of bounds This glitch enables the player to walk out of bounds in one specific area in The Emerald Pity, where it can be done by breaking the barriers with the "Fly out of Bounds" glitch in the surfboard area right next to the area where the Rhinoroller is first encountered. By doing the glitch, Crash must glide over to the solid-looking ground, then he can stand on that ground, because it is the same type of ground Crash walks on outside that area. If Crash wanders too far, he will fall through the ground. Crash also can get back into the area by walking through the fence or log. Over the barrier In the beginning of War of the Whirls, there is a barrier that prevents Crash from jumping off, but it can be jumped over by jacking an E-lectric and unjacking him at that area. However, Crash can't go far because he will lose. An odd thing to it is that far away, several black squares and lines can be seen in the distance; this could possibly be part of the level. Line Jump This is a minor glitch that can easily be performed by punching then jumping, and then when jumping, the streaks of yellow will still appear. This only works with punching and a Norris Roundhouse. Super High Jump The Super High Jump is a glitch move that can be performed on a bouncy object and requires spinning. First, Crash must jump on it, then bounce up, then press the punch button on the way down. Then, when Crash lands, he is spinning on the platform, but still bouncing. By using this advantage, when landing on top of the platform, press the jump button. Crash will then go very high. Press jump again, topping off the high jump with a spin jump, thus getting Crash up a large height. Skip saving Aku Aku Crash can skip saving Aku Aku from the Ratnicians by doing the previous glitch and gliding over the Uka Uka force field, but this does not affect gameplay at all. Crash also can use Aku Aku (in case he is doing this for the first time) even after getting over; also with the text hint appearing too. Crash can also go back through the force field as if it wasn't even there. Category:Glitches Category:Crash of the Titans